


An unchecked Crack in the Dam leads to one hell of a flood in the future

by beelzebumon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Mentions of past self harm, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, angst then fluff, idk takumi has a shit time and his friend isnt helping, mentions of parental abuse, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelzebumon/pseuds/beelzebumon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi, his two best friends Oboro and Hinata, as well as new met pal Kaden are all in high school...but when Takumi heard that sophomore year was the worst of them all, he didn't quite believe it until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are those my people or are they barbarians all?

**Author's Note:**

> ??what are titles im sorry
> 
> here i am, bringing u '#blametakumi' guilt; also kaden is my least favorite fates character idk why but hes the jerk here :^)
> 
> also i ship both leokumi and takuata (hinakumi?) so we got this lovely ficlet  
> i'll. maybe continue with more romantic hinata + takumi as a follow up chapter but this is really just a glorified drabble because I was feeling angsty  
> *COUGH* chapter titles are song lyrics to no.1 fav takumi theme song "Spring / Sun / Winter / Dread" by Everything Everything bc i didn't know what to call the chapter oops *COUGH*

“Takumi’s got some issues.” 

Hinata stared off into the distance, his almost glazed-eyes unblinking. “What…?” he droned back with little interest while he continued to eat his lunch. He honestly wasn’t listening to his lunch mate, but when hearing a familiar name he faded from space. Well, it be fair, Things were distracting. Things like the fact that his childhood buddy was fifteen minutes late to lunch and how he still didn’t get a single message back as to his friend’s whereabouts. 

Kaeden scoffed, “I saiiiiid…Takumi’s got some _issues_ , Hinata. I mean, I’m not wrong, right! This is what? His third time being late to lunch. Plus whenever he ends getting his butt here he barely even talks to me!” he said, twin cowlicks bouncing in an animalistic way. “I think he just thinks he’s better than us.” added the ginger as he shoved more of his miniature carrots into his mouth. 

On a better day, Oboro or Hinata would joke on how strange Kaden’s hair was. Maybe jokingly call him a furry, or what have you. However, today…Was not a good day. Takumi was chipper before school but the minute he went to class he didn’t communicate with anyone. Oboro was absent, she said she was out sick but it seemed to Hinata that she just needed a mental break. Thus, leaving Hinata alone with…Kaden. 

Opening his mouth to take another nibble at his unreasonably dry sandwich, Hinata didn’t reply to Kaden’s comment on his beloved friend. He only grunted in reply. Whenever Takumi wasn’t around, Kaden took the pleasure in shit-talking him. It was almost despicable how recently this whole mess arose. 

It wasn’t that Hinata, Oboro or Takumi really hated the guy, it was just that he was starting to turn sour. Kaden always made things about himself, and when Takumi had came out as demisexual and showed everyone pictures of his new boyfriend…Kaden tried to fake coming out as gay for attention too. But, about a month later, Kaden later admitted to the fact that he was ‘having doubts’ and how he just didn’t like being called ‘straightie’ by his friends. The next day he walked in with his girlfriend whom he bragged about being together with for two months now. 

It all left a bad taste in Hinata’s mouth and he could tell that it was really starting to hurt poor Takumi.

* * *

   
One day, Kaden decided to insult Takumi about dating someone in highschool; after he had broken up with his girlfriend. 

“It’s just stupid to want to be romantically or sexually involved with anyone at this age. You just don’t know what you want.”  
After, Kaden even made the sly comment of, “Plus long distance crap doesn’t even work.”

Takumi’s face tilted down as he finished his lunch, the pain etched into his eyebrows.  
  **bzrrrt. bzzzrrt.**

Hinata turned over to look at his flashing phone, the buzz and flashing light waking him up from his light slumber. 

It was a text from Takumi.

[11:42 PM] Hey dude.  
[11:42 PM] You up? I’m having some. Problems.

The two looked harmless enough. Normally, when Takumi would text late at night he was having a manic depressive episode or something of that ilk and Hinata was more than happy to help him. 

[11:43 PM] Ya bro, whats up? u k?

Replied Hinata with a flick of his thumbs on the touch screen.

The ‘read’ notification went up, but the little speech bubble that showed that Takumi was typing went on and off; like the poor boy didn’t know what to say. 

[11:46 PM] its hard to say. im just. everything is wrong right now. ever since my dad died things have gone to shit really and my life is really starting to lose meaning. i cant show up my siblings in anything and being the youngest in such a successful high standard family really doesnt help either. ive had less and less time to actually do archery club thanks to all the work ive had to do around the house at extra stuff i need to do to even get noticed now that ryouma left for college. sometimes mom wont even feed me because shes 'so busy' trying to help hinoka visit other schools and sakura needs me to drive her places and shes never homesd and the house is so empty and even though shes never fuckigjn here mom is forcing me go to therapy even more than usual and wwhen she does show up shes just using it to yell at mem in frongtt of anothe r adult and i ijst want to die..and die and diiie ands afdieeajkl

Hinata felt his heart sink. It went down with his stomach, down and down and down. Sure, it was typical for someone of Takumi’s…mental status to be really hard on themselves but he hasn’t been this bad in a long time.

[11:47 PM] Oh my god kumi u know that i care abt u right?

He swallowed hard.

[11:47 PM] i ddont deserve to live  
[11:47 PM] im scu m

He typed without thinking.

[11:47 PM] U know id miss u right  
[11:48 PM] & if this is about kaeens dumb comments just fuck him tbh

Hinata was gravely afraid. The read notification didn’t come. The speech bubble didn’t pop up to show that Takumi was there are able to reply. 

[11:49 PM] Takumi  
[11:49 PM] Takumi please

There was no response after that. Hinata didn’t get much sleep that night.  
 The next day, Takumi walked into school as usual and silently limped to class. Hinata knew what that meant, but he hated that truth.

* * *

Hinata sighed again, there were countless moments that he could remember that include discourse between Kaden and Takumi, or just plain Kaden and him. Takumi still didn’t come to lunch, but there were still a few minutes left.

Kaden tapped a pale finger on Hinata’s shoulder, “Hinata.” he hissed. “I think Takumi hates me. What a dick, I didn’t even do anything wrong.”

Before Hinata was able to reply, Takumi opened the cafeteria’s door with one shoulder; he was on his phone. Normally, Takumi was the most rule-abiding student out of the group. However, he would use his phone to message his boyfriend, Leo, when he was available.

Leo lived in the next state, but the two still couldn’t meet every day or kiss or do any of the normal things young couples did but they did support each other as much as humanly possible. Leo also was the youngest out of his siblings, but experienced more so parental abuse rather than neglect. Takumi and Leo were always there are supportive of one another. It warmed Hinata’s heart that the two and Oboro would also get kinda excited when Takumi would share their cute conversations.

The milky-blonde sat down, still staring at the screen.

Hinata quirked an eyebrow and murmured, “Hmm?” as if he knew to ask a question but didn’t know which question exactly to ask. 

Takumi looked up into Hinata’s eye with complete and honest despair; but he still smiled.

“He dumped me.” Takumi said in a far too cheerful voice. There was a quiver to his lip, a sign that Takumi was on the verge of tears. From what Hinata could tell, the irritated redness of Takumi's eyes were clear sign that he already had. "Says there was!" He hiccuped, still smiling. "S-Someone else." the teen's voice wavered. Takumi's eyes were now filled to the brim with tears, looking like a dam ready to burst.

And it did. Sniffling turned to loud and desperate whines and screams and sobs, Takumi's head dropping as if his hair alone was too much for his neck to handle. His pale and calloused hands grasped at his hair and he repeated mumbles of what could be observed as words, and more than a few 'I am sorry's mixed in. 

The bell rung, signalling the students to go back to their classes, but Takumi didn't stand. Hinata was frozen, unsure of what to do. He knew if Oboro was here she'd be in action and cradling his childhood friend; but fate wasn't truly on his side. 

Kaden didn’t seem too swayed, he just munched on his apple and clicked his tongue, “Told ‘ya.” he said curtly and walked off, back lazily draped on one arm.

Thus, Hinata’s heart sank deeper than he ever thought was possible. It went through the floor, down and down and down, further. 

He didn't know what to do, other than gently and quietly stand up and plop himself next to Takumi and retch the phone out of the broken boy. "Shh..." he cooed awkwardly, gingerly placing his large palm on Takumi's back and rubbing it slightly.

Hinata placed the phone in his bag. He knew Takumi like he knew his own mind. Takumi would obsess over the greatest detail in every single bit of conversation between him and Leo and look for something to blame himself for, but Hinata wouldn't allow that. 

There the two sat, Takumi's wails alienating the normally popular and collected teen from all who passed. There the two stayed, Takumi taking at least an hour to empty his eyes and quietly lean himself onto Hinata. It'd be another hour of soft sniffling, then school was out.


	2. I need a shoulder to talk to about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oboro confronts Kaden, Hinata runs into Takumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided how i want to continue this stuff finally aaaa  
> and! this is already my most successful fic im so happy tbh
> 
> also i feel i should address the fact that i hc Oboro as a transgirl, and Takumi as Demisexual but! neither of those play that big of a part in this fic but I mentioned it briefly last chapter so, w/e   
> also heights. Takumi is 5"3, Oboro is 5"5~, Hinata is 5"7 and Kaden is 5"9 (laughs Takumi is short in game haha but here we go)   
> :3c
> 
> huzzah for more everything everything title lyrics

The waking day after the emotional breakage of Takumi, he had seemed to be more hollow and depressed than usual. He didn't talk with much emotion and he didn't seem to have any opinion on anything. The teen sighed as he leaned on the wall of the school, slumping down onto the concrete. His legs were too tired, they were weak and word. Underneath there was countless scars; just the thought of it brought more and more shame to Takumi as he was left alone to his own thoughts. 

He didn't know when he started, but it was back in early middle school. He was more scared to hurt himself back then. He was more fragile, more translucent about his emotions. 

Takumi's fists balled around his pant legs, his lungs heaving as he felt more tears sting his eyes. He heard the final bell sound out in the courtyard he was hiding in, and attempted to stumble back up. Kids started spilling into the hallway attached to the courtyard and heading towards the school's front. It was all so loud to Takumi, who was now still stumbling to get back onto his two feet. Pushing himself up with thanks to a bench nearby and his slightly significant upper body strength, he joined his fellow students and tried to get home before someone who was looking for him 

He didn't hear his name being called with the slur of voices from the other students.

* * *

"You tail it after 'Kumi, I've got this one." Oboro said quietly to Hinata. She began to Oboro growled quietly, slamming her fist loudly on the row of lockers. Kaden, obviously startled spun around and tried to play it cool. 

"Y-Yeah?" squaked the teen. He was fiddling with the hem of his tunic, looking Oboro up and down twichedly. In all honesty, Kaden is indeed scared of Oboro. She was captain of the fencing team, member of the archery club, and was known to cause more than a few fights with shitty underclassmen. 

The artificial navy haired girl was giving quite a menacing glare back at the strawberry blonde. "You've hurt my dearest friend for the last time, Kaden." she said sternly. "You try to steal from him and you've yet to prove that you're still the old, fun loving and sly Kaden that we grew fond of." added Oboro. Kaden didn't look quite phased still, although with each word he winced slightly more. 

She inhaled, "You are attention seeking and starting to leech off the health and success that we all have. You need to apologize before Takumi doesn't show up at lunch _forever_ Kaden. You hurt him. You hurt him so much with your so called helpful comments and actions and I'm SICK of it. Don't you know that your actions have consequences?" the girl said.

Kaden's initial response was to run, he tried to turn back around and dash away. He didn't do well with confrontation. He was scared. Oboro grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back _hard_ , he squeaked out a cry of help but due to the empty halls, no one came. 

Oboro seemed more than just irritated now, her shoulders raised high and face contorted in some form of hate. Kaden's pupils shrunk in fear. He felt like an animal, trapped, with Oboro being the hunter and his final moments before being shot involved a violent shaking. "I-I'm Sorry!" he wailed, trying to pull himself away again. 

"Listen here, buddy." gritted Oboro, her teeth clenched. "You don't need to apologize to me. Apologize to Takumi." she replied as she let go of her rough grip on Kaden's shoulder. "In front of us. So we know it's ernest. If you don't, I can assure you I'm not scared of sicking some friends of mine on you one day." Oboro said, her face back to it's more elegant expression. She picked up her back and put it on, flashing Kaden a smile. "I'm sure a fox head would look lovely on my mantle." She whispered as she passed him, her voice lilting with clear amusement.

* * *

"Takumi!" Hinata called, almost breathless after running down two flights of stairs as he looked for his unstable friend. He spotted the fringe of his uneven ponytail a few kids away and changed directions to run towards Takumi. He was shoving other students out of the way, looking back every once and a while to should a quick "Sorry!" or "It's an Emergency!" to whoever he moved out of the way.

Takumi's lifeless gaze was fixed to his own feet as he half-walked half-limped his way down the hall; he looked like a zombie. A husk of his former self. Hinata looked at him desperately, nearly grappling onto Takumi as he shoved him against the nearest wall. "T...Takumi..." Hinata heaved, trying to catch his breath as he wrapped his arms around his friend. "Thank Naga I found you, 'kumi." he breathed, sighing. 

Takumi blinked once, than twice, and stifled a soft sigh. "Hello Hinata." he replied, his head tilting slightly to meet with HInata's chin.

The brunette looked down to meet with his pained amber eyes, he looked a tad embarrassed which was a change. "I've been looking all over for you! When you didn't show up for English today I was worried you went home sick! Can't have my homeslice get sick on me, we got to study!" Hinata fibbed. He really didn't want to confess to Takumi that he's gravely worried about him, so he decided to lie a little bit. It was for the greater good, right? He moved so Takumi could remove himself from the wall. "We have a test next class on the book we started readying! Or. Well that _you_ started reading, but I didn't get a lick of it! You gotta help me out, bro. My house, study sesh. Right now, let's go." Hinata continued as he patted Takumi heartifully on the back. 

Hinata spotted Oboro walking back triumphantly and he felt another wave of relief wash over him. Both of today's objectives seemed to go well. He gave a subtle nod to Oboro, who exchanged nearly the same one back. She casually walked up to be on the other side of Takumi and let out a curt, "Sup?" before stretching slightly. 

"Well, Hinata. I guess I won't quite object to you kidnaping me for the day. It's not like I have anyone...to really...come home to." Takumi replied, still looking wary and down despite being in the presence of others now. "Oboro, do you have plans to join us?" he asked, trying to be polite. 

"Ah, Naaaaah. I got a few things to do really but promise me this, 'kumi. Don't let pool ol' Hinata fail his English class because the two of you gloomy-gusses couldn't stay on topic. I know he may be good at sports but I'm pretty sure he's got a brain in there too" Oboro replied with her normal jest and laugh. She normally only showed this light-hearted side around Takumi and Hinata, to most she was a tough and weirdly fashionable girl who would beat kids up who made orphan jokes. Takumi liked that. 

The pair walked home after parting with Oboro, who lives on the other side of town now. She wished the two boys well and ran off, the mysterious grin on her face meaning she was plotting something; but nothing that Takumi had the energy to delve into at the moment, so he left it alone for now.


	3. Spring, Sun, Winter, Dread; I don't want to get older.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi and Hinata have a "study sesh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooooo.....boy  
> finished this and honestly this is my first fic to involve anything other than a lot of hugging or a first kiss, so please give me a critique on it if you can aaa  
> also i hope its not that obvious that i dont have a beta reader oops
> 
> im already thinking of writing my first smut fic (with this pair.....lol)  
> anyways  
> [](shibuya-shark.tumblr.com>check%20out%20my%20tumblr</a>)

The awkward quiet and still at Hinata’s house was familiar to Takumi. It was normally empty inside, with his dad outside next to the apple blossom tree practicing his swordsman ship. “Your Dad still does that crap…?” Takumi had asked once. 

“Yeah! My ol’ pops is one of the best blacksmiths and classical sword fighter there is around.” Hinata had chimed back, the big goofy grin on his tan face obviously showing how proud he was of his dad. His chest was puffed out slightly as he gestured with his hands to show what his father did; swinging his arms together and then making a hammering motion shortly after.

“And your mom?” Oboro murmured, looking at bit unsure if there _was_ a mom in the equation that was Hinata’s life. She looked a tad worried, knowing that Hinata always came to school with scratches and bruises. 

“She’s right there with him!” he replied back, just as cheerful but the gleam in his eyes looking more far off and distant. “See that tree…? That’s…Where we laid her to rest.” Hinata said with a soft sigh. “She died when we were young, it’s okay if you don’t remember her.” 

That was when the three of them were in elementary school. Takumi looked up, snapping out of his thoughts and looked at Hinata with a sideways gaze. ‘He’s only gotten taller and more goofy…’ he thought, smiling slightly as his friend came back from the kitchen with snacks. ‘Just as big as a child as ever.’ 

Hinata sat back down, legs crossed as he placed the bowl of chips between the two. He hungrily grabbed at least a handful of them and shoved them into his gaping maw of a mouth, chewing and swallowing quicker than Takumi could blink. 

Takumi hesitantly grabbed one and slowly chewed each piece he bit off. He hadn’t eaten in a while but he knew he shouldn’t really skip anymore meals. Plus the added effect it could have on Hinata if he could deduce he wasn’t taking care of himself at all. Still, he chewed ever so slowly, sucking gently on the flavoring of the chip before it became more of a mush. Takumi sighed, now biting the inner of his mouth as he pulled out his English binder with his clean hand.

The brunette looked a bit quizzically at Takumi, before remembering that he invited the other over for studying; which, unlucky him, the other was quite good at. “Tch…” Hinata clicked his tongue at the sight of Takumi’s face now buried deep in his book. “For someone who skips class you sure are quite the nerd.” 

This caused Takumi to look up, still with disinterest and ill feelings reflecting in his eyes. However this time it briefly had a look of fear. Quickly growing more indifferent, he looked to the side. “Mmh.” grunted the boy in reply, only pulling his notes up closer to him and drawing his knees to his chest in defense.

Oh this was going to be tough, but…Hinata was going to say it. “What were you so bothered about before, ‘kumi? I mean. I never have to tackle you, in public, for no reason…but I just tried to get your attention…It kinda…Kinda scared me.” he confessed with a sincerity that would pierce any of Takumi’s self-defenses. “You weren’t avoid me, were you?”

Takumi’s gaze shifted to the side, avoiding Hinata’s concern completely. The dark and negative feelings crawled back up his spine and gave him chills. He just wasn’t enough. For any one. That’s what his _problem_ was. He was a problem child with too many big and bad problems and he was an issue and he was useless…and…and…and Takumi’s crying again. 

“H-Hey! N-No, It’s okay! It’s okay!” cooed Hinata, scooting closer to the small crying mass that was his childhood friend. “It’s okay.” he said again, sitting next to him now and rubbing his back. It was almost an identical situation to a few days ago; except Hinata was in the comfort of his own house and Takumi didn’t have anyone else to harm him here. “You’re safe here, you know that right…You’re safe with me.” 

Leaning into Hinata now, he opened up a little bit from his cramped form. Takumi needed _something_ to go right. He just…Everything was just too much. “I’m…” he breathed in between quiet whimpers, trying to form some kind of excuse to keep Hinata from delving deeper into what was his problematic life. 

Hinata’s hand raised his other hand to gently caress Takumi’s head. “You don’t have to, Takumi.” He murmured back, drawing the smaller one closer to him.

Takumi breathed in deeply. Hinata smelled like a strange combination of grass and dark chocolate. It was oddly calming to him but it was also alarming how well Hinata knew how to hush him up as of late. “…you’re not gonna leave me when I get to be too much too…right?”

Pulling himself back from their awkward floor hug slash embrace, Hinata tilted Takumi’s face up to look at him in the eyes. “Never.” he said abruptly and then pulled Takumi closer for a real hug. “You’d never be too much for me.” 

The slight struggle to pull back from Hinata’s bear hug was quickly dropped as the quiet sentence left Hinata’s mouth. Takumi began shaking like a dead leaf on a branch. “B-But—!!” he began to retort before snapping his mouth closed again. He didn’t want to say what he thought he was going to.

‘ _But Leo did._ ’

“I know what you’re thinking, Takumi.” Hinata said, resting his cheek on top of his friend’s head and nuzzling slightly. “People will come and go in life, you do realize that right. I know it’s hard to accept…and I know you’re still getting over other people departing in your life. You have every right to be upset, but please, don’t take it out on yourself anymore…” he continued with the upmost of caring tones. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you too.”

Takumi let out a soft, almost undetectable whine. Hinata was more than right about how he was feeling, but the fact that Hinata was bringing it all up in this brash way was a bit much. He didn’t know how to feel. Of course, he felt touched that he had someone so kind to whatever kind of mess he was, but he felt far more selfish than before.    Quietly, The brunette let out a soft click of his tongue,.“You know, Takumi…” he started with a high string of hesitance in his voice. “I really…really love you.” he confessed, bringing his hand up from the back of Takumi to cradle his head. 

The smaller one almost pulled back from the more intense embrace. He remained quiet, but he stopped shaking. Takumi felt so weak now, but he managed to drag his head up to look at Hinata’s caring gaze.

Hinata paused, before resting his forehead on Takumi’s and gave a much more mature looking smile. “I never got to tell you, because you had someone else…and…well, I wasn’t so sure of myself until just this moment.” he breathed, cheeks getting more red by the moment. “I saw how hurt you were and I knew…that the love I felt for you was more than just platonic. And…I know this isn’t the best of time, and I might be asking you at the worst time…but…”

Deciding to shut him up, Takumi forcefully shoved himself into Hinata’s chapped lips and shut his eyes. 

Takumi’s first kiss. It was rough, and abrupt, and quickly over. That didn’t mean it meant any less to him. It was true, that Takumi had just been dumped, and it didn’t take that long for him to evaluate if Hinata would be defined as a ‘rebound’ relationship, but Takumi knew that he had indeed had small crushes on his childhood friend since…well… _childhood._

Hinata pulled back with a vaguely startled expression on his face, he breathed in slowly through his nose, expression rather blank. It was only a few moments, but the silence was almost unbearable to Takumi. There was some sort of stone in the pit of his stomach, a new one; of worry. 

“Oh…If I had a chance to give a prince like you the magic he deserves.” Hinata whispered in an unfamiliar voice before gently holding Takumi’s chin and tilting him into his lips. Their second kiss was much more romantic. It went on, and then there was their Third, and Fourth, Fifth….

They weren’t quite making out, but rather gently pressing the other together again and again in a desperate form of expressing themselves, to show the bottled up love that they were sharing. Hinata was gentle, and sweet. Takumi would try to replicate the movements of Hinata’s lips as he could.

This went on, and on, for what could have been anything between five seconds and forever if you asked Takumi. Time was going so fast, but not fast enough. He felt himself being pulled into Hinata, and shifted himself into a more comfortable position. Sitting in Hinata’s lap as they exchanged a couple of kisses.

Hinata was the first to pull away, he looked adoringly into Takumi’s hazel eyes and exhaled in breathless fashion. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to be with you like this, my prince.”

“…prince?” the silver haired teen questioned quietly before laughing softly to himself. “I’ll be your prince.” he quietly admitted, shyly testing out the new pet name. Takumi felt a warmth grow in his chest. “But I’m not sure where you get the idea from.”

He paused, “If I could, I’d try and kiss every bruise and scar on you, ‘kumi. Although…Hm…I don’t want Dad to walk in on us _yet_. So I think I’ll just start with these,” he murmured, before gently grabbing Takumi’s hand and looking for consent to roll up the blue sleeve of his button-up. 

Takumi choked back whatever words he was going to say and nodded. As Hinata rolled the left sleeve up he felt almost sick and looked away. But, the soft touch of Hinata’s lips reached his wrist as he winced. Looking to the brunette, Takumi instantly fell a bit more in love already. Each small scar was meticulously met with a small smooch, and Hinata didn’t look disgusted. 

Hinata then began kissing playfully up Takumi’s jawline and then his nose, ending at his temples. Hinata let out a soft chuckle at how pink Takumi grew. “You’re so precious to me, so each mark on here is also something I love.” 

Takumi let out a soft huff in protest, before trying to get out of Hinata’s lap. “Ugh! Where do you get that poetic crap, Hinata?” he said, flustered beyond belief. Unfortunately, the tan boy has a much stronger grip on him, so he just got a flurry of kisses instead. The two ended up falling over onto their backs, Takumi letting out an exasperated and startled cry.

“Well, I mean, I do got a boyfriend who likes poetry!” he replied with an energetic laugh as he threw up his arms. 

“I-I DO NOT!”

Yup, Hinata hated to admit it, but…Kaden was right. Takumi did have some problems, but now they were also Hinata’s problems. And Oboro’s. And he’d never have to deal with them alone ever again.


End file.
